


I must be dreaming

by Miss_Brea_Dragneel



Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Brea_Dragneel/pseuds/Miss_Brea_Dragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After battling Eggman and foiling yet another of his air-brained schemes Sonic discovers a young woman out in the snow.<br/>The young woman awakes to find herself in a strange place, with a strange face staring back at her when she looks in the mirror.<br/>Sonic and his friends decided to help her find out why she's there and how to get home.<br/>A strange adventure rolls out ahead of the woman, bringing with it fear, bravery, excitment, friendship and even a hint of love. with all this, does she really want to go home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A low heavy hum rung round the dimmly lit room.  
"Finally! My greatest creation is finished!" cried the tall shadowed figure.  
"What is it Doctor?" came a voice from across the room.  
"This my mechanical friend, is my ticket to finally dealing with that speedy blue scuzzball" Dr. Eggman replied, a grin creeping across his face as he stood admiring his own work. The large metal box like contraption stood in the middle of the room, it's lights flashing and mechanisems swirling.  
"What does it do?" came another voice.  
" Well, since you asked.." he smirked, looking at the two small robots now stood behind him.   
"Past experiences have prooved there are dimentions out there other then our own. I have recently discovered that in one of these dimentions, there is an energy sorce... as powerful as chaos emeralds, possibly more! All I have to do is find it & bring it here. Which is where this madnificent piece of genieus comes in." he grinned stroking his moustach "It's going to draw the energy here and contain it... ready to be used as I wish! Mwoho! ho! ho! Then Sonic will be sorry he ever crossed the great Dr. Eggman! HO!HO!HO!" he boasted, a proud smile on his face.  
He looked over at the two robots and noticed them leant against eachother, both snoring.   
"GRRR! Deco! Boco! Have you heard a word I've said?!" he barked. The two robots jumped, panicing. "Oh, of course Doctor!" wimpered Deco, avoiding eye contact with Eggman.  
"Grrr.. You're useless! hmmmf.." Eggman grumbled as he turned to face the machine. "No matter.. HERE GOES!!" he grinned as he pulled a large lever.  
  
The huge machine lit up, illuminating the room. It clunked and rattled, humming and beeping loudly.   
"Yes!... YESS! it's working! IT'S WORKING!!" cried Dr. Eggman, jumping up and down with excitement.  
A low rumble drew the doctor's attention towards the door in the far corner of the room.  
"Hmm?.." he raised an eyebrow curiously.  
"What's wrong doctor?" asked Boco, looking at him.  
The rumble became louder "It couldn't be.." Eggman muttered, stepping back away from the door; as he did so the door burst open and an all too familiar figure stood infront of him.  
"Sonic.." he sighed, then smiled "TOO LATE!" he smirked, standing infront of the machine.  
"Oh yeah?" retorted Sonic, watching Eggman closely.  
"Too bad Sonic, the machine's switched on and it's already begun!.. I beat you this time blue boy!" Eggman beamed, giving the hedgehog a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
Sonic grinned at the plump, bald man. "Heh heh, anything that has an ON switch has an OFF switch too.. right?" he said sarcasticly, moving towards the doctor and the machine.  
"Off switch?.. oh.. no! NO NO! BACK!.. stay back hedgehog!" yelled Eggman, stepping infront of the machine and flailing his arms about in panic.  
"No off switch huh? well.. guess I'll just have to make one" Sonic smirked running past eggman, charging towards the machine.  
"Eh.. oh.. oh.. damn you hedgehog!.. this isn't over! you hear me Sonic!" Eggman yelled as he ran for the door, his robots chasing behind him.  
Sonic shook his head, a smile on his face. "Well, here goes" he muttered as he began demolishing the machine.   
After one last spin attack; the damaged, burning machine erupted in a huge explosion, causing a blinding light.  
  
The bright light bounced off the snowy ground, lighting up the area for miles.   
"Wow... bright.. hmm, guess that's Egghead taken care of" Sonic smiled, casually walking away from the burning wreckage.  
"Hmm?.. man I'm hungry, think I'll head home" he said rubbing his tummy as he walked off, down towards the town.  
The light slowly faded and a darkness set in, bringing a feeling of fear and bitter cold.  
"Hmm.. nn.. w.. wha..." a shivering voice wispered as the pale figure fell unconcious, followed by an eeriey silence. 


	2. chapter two

Thick snow covered the ground and as Sonic sped along he smiled; admiring how it seemed to shine, almost sparkling.  
As he headed on, something caught his attention; something laying in the snow just up the hill.  
"Huh?.. What the... What's that?" he muttered to himself, running towards it. "Oh man!" he yelped, a look of shock on his face.

A body lay before him, limp and lifeless. He knelt beside it, leaning down "Hey! Hey! Can you hear me?" he asked in a loud, clear voice.  
He placed his hand gently on the cold shoulder, giving it a little shake.  
"Hey!... Oh man... eh.. oh... Wait, I know.." he babbled then leaned down, pressing an ear against the chest of the pale figure.  
As he listened, he heard a faint heart-beat "Phew" he sighed, a feeling of reasurance as he sat up.  
"That's a relief, for an awful moment there I thought she was...." he said softly, reaching out to move the soaked hood and messy hair from her face.  
  
"Why Sonic dear, what are you doing over there on the ground?. Are You ok?" came a voice from behind, making Sonic jump.  
Turning around he saw Vanilla the rabbit making her way up the path towards him, a large shopping basket in her hand.  
"I found someone here in the snow.. she's unconcious but still breathing" he called back to her.  
"Oh.. my goodness.. umm, my house isn't far from here. Bring her there and I'll see if I can get some help" Vanilla said gesturing towards the town.  
Sonic nodded, gently lifting the woman in to his arms.  
"Can't say I've ever seen her before" he said as he followed Vanilla down the path.  
"Well, I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of it all eventually, sweety. But for now lets just get the poor dear out of the cold and back to health." she replied as they made their way to her house.

  
As the sun set over the near by bay an un-nerving feeling crept in.  
"I can't stand this... it's been three days! why hasn't she called?" said Sonic, a worried look on his face as he paced back and fourth.  
"Well.. Cream's mum did say she'd call if there were any changes.. right?" Tails replied reasuringly as he watched his friend walk from one end of the room to the other.  
"Eh?.. oh.. well.. yeah, but.." Sonic babbled pacing faster as he scratched his head.  
"So, there probably hasn't been any change. Don't worry Sonic, I'm sure both Cream and her mum are taking good care of... hey, wait.. what was her name?" Tails asked, a curious look on his face as he looked over at Sonic.  
  
Sonic stood in the middle of the room. Arms crossed, tapping his foot in frustration. "Hmm?... oh... actually, I don't know. She was unconcious when I found her. Sure would be nice to know though. Who she is... where she came from.." he sighed.  
Tails nodded, smiling at him. "I'll make a drink, ok?" he said gesturing towards the kitchen. Sonic nodded, giving Tails a thumbs up as he began pacing again.  
Tails shrugged, as he headed towards the kitchen counter he noticed a figure in the doorway "Huh?!.. oh, Knuckles, it's you" he waved, inviting him in.  
  
The echidna walked in, heading over to tails. "Eh-hem.. Hello Tails.. eh, the door was open so I figured.." he smiled awkwardly, scratching his head.  
"Soo... did you see the big explosion the other night?.. weird huh? I was... eh.." said Knuckles, stopping mid-sentence as he noticed Sonic. "What's up with him?" he asked curiously, as he looked through the doorway, watching the hedgehog pace round and round. "He's gonna wear a hole in the floor" he said, smirking.  
"Sonic came across someone collapsed in the snow while he was out running the other day. Cream's mum took her home to take care of her and Sonic's now waiting to hear any news" Tails explained as he poured out three hot drinks, handing one to knuckles.  
"Oh.. thanks" said Knuckles as he followed the twin tailed fox in to the next room. "Why get so up tight about a stranger?" Knuckles asked, shrugging.  
  
Sonic stopped and looked at him. "You weren't there! you didn't see. She was barely alive... if... if I hadn't found her when I did, I don't think she'd.." Sonic's voice trailed off, shaking his head as he took the steamy mug from Tails.  
"Ok, ok... so you wanna be sure she made it, I get it." Knuckles replied, rolling his eyes. A worried look slowly crept across his face as he looked over at his foxy friend. Tails simply shrugged and sat down in his chair.  
  
As he sat there in front of his computer; Tails leant back scratching his head, a frustraited expression on his face.  
"Hmm.. well, there's nothing about anyone local going missing. I've even called Vector to look in to it. Without getting some info from her first-hand, I'm afraid we're stumped" he sighed looking over at Sonic.  
"Well, she was still unconcious when I left Cream and Vanilla's house... and I didn't get a clear look at her face. She was such a mess.. but I'm pretty sure I've never seen her before" Sonic said as he walked up beside Tails, looking blankly towards the computer screen.  
"Well how can you tell if you couldn't actually see their face?" came a familiar, somewhat sarcastic voice.  
"Amy" Sonic sighed leaning his head down, his back to her.  
"I heard something was going on, you never tell me anything!" Amy frowned stomping her foot on the floor and crossing her arms.  
"We don't know much ourselves" said Tails, giving her a friendly smile.  
As an awkward silence fell across the room the phone began to ring. Sonic dashed to it, grabbing the reciver "Hello?... oh.. ok.. oh great! thanks, I'll be there in a flash!" he smiled.  
  
The others looked at him curiously as he put the reciver down, big smile on his face.  
"What was that about?" Amy asked in an almost demanding tone.  
"Vani... eh.. I mean Mrs Rabbit says she's awake, I gotta go!" Sonic said excitedly and sped off out the door.  
"Hey! wait! what?... she? what do you mean she?.. nobody told me it was a she!... Sonic!!" Amy called after him, glairing.  
"I gotta see what all the fuss is about" Knuckles grunted sarcasticly, a curious smirk on his face as he headed out the door.  
"Guess we should follow" Tails smiled awkwardly, slowly edging past Amy towards the door.  
Amy shrugged "Hmm.. welcoming a new friend is always fun.." she smiled and followed Tails out the door.  
Outside in the shadows a dark figure stood watching as the two set off.  
"Hmm.. interesting" a low voice muttered and the shadowy figure disapeared.


	3. Chapter three

With a quiet groan, the young woman sat up rubbing her head.  
"Mmm.. aaoow" she muttered, flinching in pain. She sat on the side of the bed, looking down at her hands an odd expression on her face.  
"Bu.. but... how?... why?" she mumbled, shaking her head in confusion.  
"Ah, you're up" said a soft voice, startling the woman. Vanilla Rabbit slowly walked towards the bed. "I'm glad to see you're feeling a little better today, I was really begining to worry" she smiled.

The young woman looked up at the rabbit, her eyes begining to well up with tears. "I.... I don't understand... what.. what is all this?" she asked, slowly raising her hands and touching her face. "What's going on?.. What.. What am I?" she said as she looked up at Vanilla.  
"Why... What do you mean dear?" Vanilla replied as she sat beside her.  
"A mirror... please... give me a mirror" the young woman begged.  
"Now, dear let's just.." Vanilla began only to be interupted.  
"Please... I..." the woman whimpered, tears trickling down her cheeks.  
"Oh.. don't cry dear... I didn't mean to upset you.. I wasn't implying anything about your looks, sweety. It's just... I wasn't sure you were well enough to get up and move around yet. You were quite a state when we found you." Vanilla reasured the woman, gently petting her on the back.  
"Please, come with me dear. There's a nice big full length dress mirror just in the next room. Come and you'll see... you look just fine" she smiled, taking the young woman's hand.

The young woman stood there staring at the reflection in the mirror, a look of shock on her face. "I... I must be dreaming.... that's it.... I'm dreaming" she said, touching her face.  
"What's wrong dear?" Vanilla asked looking at her curiously.  
"I... I'm... I'M AN ECHIDNA!?!" the woman yelped, a look of dismay on her face.  
"Aren't you normally?" Vanilla asked, now feeling confused.  
"Well.. no!... no, I'm human!... or I was... I.. I don't understand this at all!" the woman replied, a hint of panic in her voice. She took another look in the mirror then sat on the floor, her eyes welling up again.  
"Hmm?.. Oh dear.. that means.. Oh I think perhaps I should hand this over to Sonic... He'll know what to do." Vanilla muttered to herself quietly. "Well, I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of it all my dear. In the mean time, lets get you all fixed up.. I have some friends I'd like you to meet." Vanilla smiled, offering out a hand to help the woman to her feet.  
  
The doorbell rang and with a big smile on her face, Cream headed over and opened the door. "Sonic!" she squeeled, hugging the blue hedgehog as he stepped in.  
"Hiya Creamy Cream, is your mum home?" he grinned, petting her on the head.  
"Mamma's upstairs with our new guest.. she's nice. I'll go let mamma know you're here" Cream smiled and headed for the stairs.  
"Mamma! Mamma! Sonic just arrived.. he's waiting downstairs" Cream called out as she opened the door, entering the room.  
"Oh, thank you sweety" Vanilla replied.  
Cream looked at the young woman standing infront of the mirror. "Ooh you look lovely" she smiled.

"Eh.. thanks" the young woman said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

The doorbell rang again "Oh, I wonder who that could be?... eh, Cream dear could you?.." Vanilla said gesturing to the door.  
"Sure Mamma..." Cream smiled heading out. "You really do look lovely" she called as she pulled the door shut.  
"Oh don't you just..." Vanilla smiled, looking at the young woman.  
The woman looked herself up and down in the mirror "I guess I'll just have to go with it for now." she sighed and took a deep calming breath.  
"If you want my oppinion dear, I think you're very pretty." Vanilla smiled, placing a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder.  
"You're very sweet... Thank you, for taking care of me I mean." the woman said softly, a smile on her face.  
"You're very welcome my dear" Vanilla replied petting the woman on the back as she led her out of the room.  
The atmosphire in the room grew tense as the four friends sat waiting.  
"I thought you said she was awake?" said Knuckles giving Sonic a disgruntled glare, suddenly breaking the awkward silence.  
"That's what I was told" Sonic replied with a casual shrug. Knuckles frowned, looking away from the hedgehod.  
"Maybe she's not ready to come down yet, I know I'd be nervous if it was me." Amy smiled looking at them both.  
  
Cream walked in, a big smile on her sweet face. "Ok Mamma" she called out as she sat beside Amy. Vanilla poked her head round the door, a sudden suprised look on her face.  
"Oh my... I didn't realise you were all coming at once" she said with an awkward smile.  
The friends sat looking at eachother in confusion as she left the room again.  
"Well, here we go. Now remember, don't be shy dear. They're all so nice, I'm sure you'll be getting along in no time. Just you wait and see." Vanilla smiled reasuringly at the young woman, then led her in to the already full room.  
The young woman stood there beside Vanilla. A feeling of nervousness running right through her as she felt all eye's now on her.  
"Uh-um... I'd like you all to meet Brea" Said Vanilla in a clear voice. The young woman looked round the room, an awkward smile on her face.  
"Hello" Amy grinned as she stood up and slowly walked towards her.  
"My name is Amy Rose" she continued, batting her eyelashes cutely.  
"Hi" Brea replied quietly, an expression of un-ease creeping across her face.  
"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic beamed as he approached her, shaking her hand firmly.  
"Oh.." she began then looked over at Vanilla.  
"Oh yes.. that's right, I mentioned before didn't I.. yes, this is the lovely young man that found you out in the snow." Vanilla said with a proud smile, gesturing in the blue hedgehog's direction.  
"Um... eh.. th...thank you" Brea stuttered, glancing at him then down at the floor in embaresment.  
"Hey, no problem... helping lovely ladies like you is one of my favorite pass times" he grinned, winking at her then noticed Amy glaring at him.  
"What an ego. Hmmf!.. show off." Knuckles muttered under his breath as he lent back in his seat.  
"Hi! nice to meet you.. I'm Miles Prower.. but my friends call me Tails" said the fox. Waving nervously as he stood up, twitching his tails.  
A small amused smile crossed her lips as Brea watched him "Heh heh.. Hi" she giggled watching his twin tails wriggle from left to right.  
Sonic watched her and grinned, giving his best friend a discrete thumbs up.  
Knuckles stood up, crossing his arms as he walked towards them. A look of suspicion on his face. "Hmm.. I'm Knuckles.. the echidna" he said sharply, reaching out to shake her hand.  
Brea looked at him for a moment then reluctantly placed her hand in his. "Eh.. Hi!" she said softly, a slight pink tint to her cheeks.  
He shook her hand firmly, a light smile now on his face. "Nice to meet you" he replied looking at her up and down, then sat back down on the sofa.

Vanilla glanced at Brea, then back at the others. "Well.. let's give our new friend a little space shall we?" she said gesturing towards the sofa.  
Brea took a deep breath and headed to the sofa, as she sat down she could once again feel everyone watching her.  
"So... why not tell us a little about yourself?" said Amy as she sat beside her.  
"I.. eh.." Brea stuttered, looking down at her feet.  
"Yeah. Ya know, where you're from.. what you're like.. how you got here, that kinda stuff." Tails said smiling.  
"To be honest, I'm still kinda confused myself." Brea replied with a sigh.  
"What do you mean?" asked Sonic, raising an eyebrow in interest.  
"I... I have no idea how I got here.. I remember.. I was walking home, then.. dark and suddenly I wake up in a strange room.. and I'm... I'm not me anymore" said Brea, shifting awkwardly in her seat.  
"Not you how?" asked Knuckles, watching the young woman fidget nervously.

Brea's eyes began to well up again. "I.. I'm not... I mean.." she stuttered.  
Vanilla stood beside Brea, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Brea isn't like us. She isn't an echidna... not where she's from." said the rabbit and gave Brea a reasuring nod.  
"And where are you from?" said Amy curiously.  
"Well... I'm from Earth... I.. " Brea replied, her voice trailing off mid-sentence.  
"You're human?" said Sonic as he walked towards her. Brea nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Human? ... but how?" asked Amy now looking at Sonic, a little confused.  
"I'm pretty sure I know." he replied, crossing his arms.  
"Go on" said Knuckles with an hint of suspicion in his voice.  
"Eggman" replied Sonic with a frown.  
"Who?" asked Brea as she looked at Amy, a look of fright on her face.  
"Eggman is our local bad guy" said Tails as he watched her.  
"Yeah, a real loser" added Amy as she sat back, crossing her arms.  
"I think it's all connected to that weird contraption he had the other night" said Sonic as he sat on the arm of the sofa, beside Brea.  
"I had that run in with old Egg-head, then a few hours later... I found Brea." he continued, a self-satisfied smile on his face.

Knuckles looked at Brea then over at Sonic, a slight smirk appearing on his lips. "Oh, so you think the machine did it?" he said crossing his arms. Sonic simply nodded.  
"You mean, the machine you blew up?" said Knuckles sarcasticly, a smirk on his face as he looked at Sonic.  
"Eh... heh... well.. yeah." Sonic replied, an embaressed look on his face as he looked away from Brea.  
"So there's a big chance this is your fault?" said Knuckles shaking his head in disaproval.  
Sonic glared at the snarky echidna "Stupid Knuckle-head" he thought to himself, then looked over at Brea giving her an apologetic shrug.  
"Well, maybe you're here for a reason" said Amy with a reasuring smile.  
"Maybe" Brea sighed.


	4. chapter four

A few days passed and Brea had slowly began to settle in, still unsure of what to make of it all.   
As she sat on the green grass outside watching the leaves sway & rustle in the nearby tree, she heard footsteps approaching from behind. She turned to see Sonic as he walked up to her.   
"how's it going?" Sonic asked with a friendly wave. "ok, I guess" Brea replied running her fingers through the long soft grass.   
"hey, don't sweat it. this place isn't so bad... and I'm sure we'll work out how to fix it. Tails is already busy trying to work out just what the hell that machine old Egg-for-brains built was for, and how it's connected to you" said Sonic as he knelt beside her.   
"I know, and I do appriciate it. really I do. I guess it's all just.... still such a shock" she sighed looking over at Sonic.   
"we'll get there eventually, I promise" he smiled giving Brea a friendly pet on the back, Brea simply nodded.   
"well, I gotta dash" Sonic smiled as he stood up "see ya round" he called, giving a thumbs up as he ran off. Brea waved as she watched the blue blur disapear in to the distance.   
"what a weird world" she sighed as she stood up and headed inside.  
  
The sun began to rise over the green hills and as the bright light beamed in through the window, a rather tired looking Tails sat staring at his computer screen. "that's it.." he said quietly, leaning back in his seat. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled as he stood up, a grin on his face.   
"wah...!" yelped Sonic as he fell off his bunk in fright, hitting the cold floor with a thud.   
"oh, sorry Sonic" said Tails, trying hard not to laugh at his friend.   
"meh, don't worry about it. I was getting up anyway" replied Sonic, a slightly disgruntled look on his face as he stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
Sonic yawned and stretched as he walked over to Tails. "so, what's it?" he asked with a curious expression on his face.   
"I've finally worked out what the machine was for" said Tails, grinning confidently.   
"so.." said Sonic gesturing for his twin-tailed friend to continue. "well, after looking at what was left of it, I've come to the conclusion that the machine Eggman made, was for drawing in some kind of energy. No clue what for... yet, but knowing Eggman it definatly wasn't for something good" said Tails as he looked over at his speedy friend.   
"but how would that have any connection with Brea?" Sonic asked as he sat down on a near-by seat.   
"well, going by the information we have so far, I think Eggman was trying to collect energy from somewhere else and somehow, poor Brea got caught up and pulled in with it" replied Tails, scratching his head.   
"so Egg-head was pulling energy in from earth... I guess 'cos the bozo doesn't have any of the chaos emeralds, right?" said Sonic curiously.   
"I'm guessing so" Tails nodded.   
"and Brea just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.... so, is it possible to send her home?" Sonic asked looking over hopefully. "um... well, I'm not sure about that Sonic... we'd have to find out exactlly how Eggman managed to make the connection and that won't be easy. what I really don't understand is, if she's human.. why did she transform?.. I don't get that at all." said Tails sitting back infront of his computer. "me neither buddy" Sonic shrugged "me neither.." he repeated, and head off in to the kitchen.  
  


 


	5. chapter five

Brea looked around curiously as she walked through the tall trees, smiling as she listened to the birds. "hmm.. so peaceful" she said quietly.  
As she walked along, her attention was suddenly drawn to something behind her. she stopped in her tracks, listening to the rustle of leaves but as she turned to look, a pair of hands grabbed her pulling her backwards "HEY!" she yelped.  
A figure behind her pulled her tight, lifting her off the floor. "WHAT THE..?!" she yelled, squirming.  
"what did I tell you about wandering about out here all alone" came a deep husky voice, a voice Brea had come to know well.  
"wha... KNUCKLES?!" she said, a look of shock on her face "put me down! right now!" she barked, kicking her feet out.  
"take it easy" Knuckles replied as he slowly put her down, letting her out of his grip. Brea turned around and looked at Knuckles, frowning.

The echidna simply smirked at her "what?" he said teasingly. "oooh, why you..!" Brea grumbled giving him a shove.  
"hey, it's not smart for a girl to go walking through the woods all alone" Knuckles said, watching Brea's face closely.  
Brea frowned at him again "I'm a fully grown woman! and I can take care of myself thank you very much!" she growled, crossing her arms and now glaring at him.  
"sure you can" said Knuckles sarcasticly, Brea stared at him. "you didn't even realise I was there... untill I grabbed you" Knuckles smirked, an almost taunting tone to his voice.  
"I knew you were there..." Brea huffed, looking away from him "I just didn't know it was you, that's all... in fact, you're lucky I didn't bash you on the head... actually.... I still might!" she grunted, glancing at him then looking away from him again.

Knuckles stood there frowning, shaking his head as he crossed his arms "oh.. whatever!" he grunted.  
"I didn't ask for your stupid lecture! so leave me alone!" Brea grumbled now turning her back to him.  
"well, don't say I didn't warn you" Knuckles shrugged as he walked away from her.  
"yeah.. well...?" Brea began as she turned round, only to find Knuckles was gone, leaving her alone once again. "stupid knuckle-head" she muttered as she headed down the long path towards the town.

"wow! talk about sour faced" said Amy as Brea approached her. "what's wrong?" she continued, watching Brea as she sat down.  
"oh, it's nothing" Brea grumbled looking down at the ground, swinging her feet back and fourth.  
"with a face like that, I know something's wrong. come on, you can tell me" said Amy as she sat beside her.  
"well, that meat-head Knuckles.... he jumped me in the woods" Brea said, frowning as she stared hard at the floor.  
"jumped you?....Knuckles? but.." Amy stuttered a suprised look on her face as she looked at Brea.  
"he was trying to scare me, told me that girls shouldn't be wandering around all alone.... men are so sexist... think girls can't take care of themselves" Brea growled as she shifted in her seat.  
Amy looked at Brea curiously "well, maybe he was just worried something might happen to you" she smiled, now with a mischivious glint in her eye.

"hah! yeah right" Brea grunted, shaking her head. "he's just being a good friend, in his own... imature way" said Amy shrugging, a slight smirk on her face.  
Brea looked at her, a smile slowly crossing her lips "heh heh, imature's right" she said, laughing.  
"heh. well, that's men for you" Amy smiled, watching Brea as she began to grin, nodding her head.  
  
A few weeks had passed and as the bright sun shined down, Brea quietly sat there by the window. She sighed, looking out at the trees and flowers. Smiling as she daydreamed. A daydream that didn't last long, a sudden rumble drew Brea's attention away from her thoughts. A rumble that grew louder, shaking the furniture "what the hell?" she muttered as she headed out the door to see.  
Brea followed the sound, feeling the ground beneath her feet shake as she headed up the grassy hill.

As she reached the top of the hill she could see Sonic, jumping and dashing from left to right, dodging the explosive shots of a huge robot.  
Looking closer, she could see Knuckles, Amy and Tails all fighting back as best they could.  
A small craft hovered high above the comotion, Eggman watching with a dark grin on his face. "let's see you get out of this one, hedgehog!" he cried out, laughing.

Amy looked up at the bald headed mad-man, frowning. "give it up Eggman! you'll never win!" she yelled as she threw her hammer hard.  
"Wha... AAGHH!" Eggman squeeled as the hammer hit the flying contraption he sat in, knocking it spinning round and round.  
"you'll regret that pinky! you'll see!" he yelled as he took off across the sky & disappered. "cowered!" yelled Amy & turned back to the robot.

"what's going on?" asked Brea as she ran up to Amy, a little out of breath. "another of Eggman's stupid robots" replied Amy as the two girls ducked down, a missile just missing them.  
"we gotta lead this thing away from the town" said Sonic as he landed beside them. "over the hills, towards the mountin maybe?" Brea suggested "good idea" said Sonic & ran off ahead, gesturing to Knuckles to follow, as he ran passed him.

The group finally reached the rocky valley leading to the mountin, the robot in hot persuite behind them. with a sudden crash, the robot hit the ground ploughing deep in to the dirt "what the..." cried Sonic as he watched it disappear in to the hole.  
"oh great! now it's gone underground... what now?" growled Knuckles, a frustraited frown on his face.  
"well, digging is your thing isn't it?" said Amy sarcasticly with a smirk. "sure, except now we don't know where it's gone" said Knuckles in a taunting voice, a disgruntled look on his face.

Sonic shook his head in frustration "let's just split up, we can cover more ground that way" he said looking at the others.  
"is that such a good idea?" asked Brea watching him. "it's better then just standing here... ok Tails you're with me, Amy.. Brea.." said Sonic only to be inturupted by Amy. "no way!, I'm with you Sonic!" she whined, frowning at him.  
"fine, Amy's with me and Tails" Sonic sighed, rolling his eyes. "and Brea... you're with Knuckles" he continued.  
"oh great" muttered the red echidna, crossing his arms and frowning. Brea simply glared at him.

The group seperated and as they walked along Brea watched Knuckles, unsure of what to say to him.  
"ok" said Knuckles, breaking the awkward silence. "if you're going with me, you've gotta keep up and keep your wits about you. Got it?!" he growled, giving Brea a sideways glance.  
"fine... mr. tough guy" she huffed sarcasticly and followed him around the large rocks.  
"be careful, the ground's all un-even here" said Knuckles, looking back at Brea as she clambered over the rocks behind him.

As they walked along, a sudden rumble shook the ground. "what was that?" asked Brea as she looked down.  
"I'm guessing it's our mechanical friend... it must be near-by" replied Knuckles, glancing at her.  
The ground rummbled again and as it did, a crack appeared in the ground. The crack then quickly began running towards them.  
"quick! move!" Knuckles yelled but as he reached his hand out to Brea, the ground gave way and the two of them fell in.

As they fell in to the darkness, Knuckles reached up and pulled Brea close.  
Brea closed her eyes tight, clinging to him.  
"oof!" Knuckes groaned as he hit the ground hard, Brea landing on top of him.  
"are.. are you ok?" she asked as she opened her eyes, looking at him.  
"fine, I just.." Knuckles stopped mid-sentence as he looked up. He grabbed Brea and rolled over on top of her as several large chunks of rock fell down, hitting his back as they landed.  
"aagh.. geez!" he growled, flinching in pain.  
"Knuckles?!" Brea whimpered, looking up at him.  
"it's ok... I'm ok.. I'm mr tough guy remember" he replied with a falsed smile as he looked down at Brea.  
"but... why did you..?" Brea began.  
"I'd rather they landed on me, I can take it" Knuckles said, inturupting her.

Brea looked up at him. "um.." she said, looking left and right and smiling awkwardly.  
"oh.. eh.. heh" Knuckles smirked, realising he was still on top of her.  
Brea giggled as Knuckles stood up, stretching a hand down to help her to her feet.  
"so.. now what do we do?" she asked as she looked up at the distant crack of light above them.  
"I guess we climb" Knuckles shrugged as he reached up and gripped the cold wall.

Knuckles climbed up a few feet then stopped "uh.." he muttered as he felt the rough rock break away in his hand. "oww!" he groaned as he landed, butt first on the hard ground.  
"are you ok?" Brea asked as she walked over to him, a slight smirk on her lips.  
"fine.. but I guess that idea's out" he grunted as he stood up, dusting himself off.  
"why?" replied Brea as she looked at him curiously.  
"the rock here is all too loose, it's not firm enough to grip and climb.. we'll have to find another way out of here" Knuckles said, glancing around them.  
"but how?" said Brea with a look of concern on her face.

Knuckles looked at her then looked behind her. "over there" he replied, pointing at a small gap in the rock. "looks like a tunnel, if we can't go up then we'll go... hmm, come on" he continued and headed over to the opening in the rock.  
"but.. it's kinda dark in there" said Brea as she reluctantly followed behind him.  
"just stay close to me" said Knuckles, heading in to the darkness.


	6. chapter six

The ground began to rumble up on the rocky hill, leading in to the valley and as the rocks and stones rattled and bounced the blue hedgehog looked down.   
Sonic dove, just managing to roll out of the way as the robot burst up through the ground. "where the hell did that come from?! I didn't even hear it coming!" said Sonic as he dashed across the robots path.  
"jump out at me, will you!" yelled Amy, throwing her hammer at the robot in frustration.  
"the head! go for the head!" Tails called out as he hovered over them in the tornado.  
"thanks for the tip buddy!" said Sonic, giving Tails a thumbs up as he ran towards the robot. He sped up and jumped, clambering his way up and on to the robots head. "sweet dreams pal!" Sonic grinned, then jumped high in to a spin attack and came down hard on the robot's shiney head.  
A crack appeared on the head and as it buzzed and beeped, the robot tumbled down to the ground with a loud bang.  
"nicely done Sonic" smiled Amy as a piece of it rolled, landing infront of her.  
"job done!" grinned Sonic, kicking the robot in satisfaction as he walked past and up to the tornado as it rolled to a stop.  
"I wonder where Knuckles and Brea got to?" said Tails with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
"I don't know, but I wouldn't be suprised if they'd gotten themselves in to some kind of trouble" smirked Sonic with a shrug.  
  
Down below the surface, the two echidnas made their way through the dark tunnel. "I can't see a thing in here" said Brea, her hands running along the cold, jagged walls as she stumbled along.  
"stop complaining and just follow me, there's a way out somewhere. I'm sure of it" growled Knuckles and carried on walking. "well you don't have to be rude" Brea grumbled, frowning.  
  
They come to an opening and as they clambered through, they could see sun light breaking through from above. "can you climb?" asked Knuckles, looking back at Brea.  
"I think so" Brea replied, looking up at the high rocky walls around them.  
"then get climbing" the red echidna grunted as he slowly made his way up the wall, glancing back down at Brea for a moment then carried on up.  
Brea frowned and slowly began to climb up behind him, a feeling of anger building inside her.  
  
As he made it to the top, Knuckles smashed his way through the layer of dirt and rock making the gap big enough to climb up through.  
"hey! watch it!" yelled Brea as the loose rocks fell, just missing her as they tumbled past.  
"oops" Knuckles smirked, pulling himself up and on to the surface.  
"not my idea of fun" said Brea as she stood up, dusting her clothes off and brushing the dirt from her long cherry red quils.  
Knuckles looked at her, rolling his eyes. "lets just find the others" he sighed, a hint of frustration in his voice. "we can head down that way, towards the valley" he continued, then walk off over towards a rock cliff ahead of them.  
Brea watched him and sighed "more climbing" she groaned as she followed him up to the edge, a some-what frightened look on her face as she glanced down. "um... are you sure that's the only way there?... it's kind of a long drop" she said softly, taking a step back.  
"what's the matter Brea? you're not chicken are you?" Knuckles teased as he began to lower himself over the edge.  
Brea frowned "no!" she grunted, stomping a foot in anger. "then come on" Knuckles called up as he began climbing.  
Brea took a deep breath and slowly slid down over the edge, gripping the rough, rocky wall as tight as she could as she climbed down after the red echidna.  
  
As he moved his way down, Knuckles looked up to check on Brea, Looking straight up her skirt and at her lacey black knickers.  He then looked straight back down, his cheecks now a bright red.   
Brea gave a sigh of relief as she stepped down, her feet finally on solid ground. She looked over at Knuckles, just catching the pink tint in his cheecks as he turned away from her. "are you ok?" she asked, curiously.  
"fine.. eh, this way" said Knuckles, walking away from her quickly. "hey! wait for me!" Brea yelled and ran after him.


	7. Chapter seven

The sun began to set, slowly disappearing behind the hills and after a long and awkwardly silent walk back through the valley, the two echidnas finally caught up with Sonic and the others.  
"where the hell have you been?!" demanded Sonic, a frown on his face.  
"me?!, where the hell were you?!" Knuckles barked back, crossing his arms as he glared at the hedgehog.  
"we thought you'd gotten lost" said Sonic, teasingly. Knuckles frowned at him, then looked away with a huff.  
"for your information Sonic.." Knuckles began, now glaring at him again. "the ground gave way under us as we were making our way towards the valley and we both fell in to a nice big, deep hole!... so while you were up here playing around with that mechanical rust-bucket, we were stuck down there trying to find a way back out." he continued in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Amy looked at Brea with a worried expression on her face. "you fell? are you ok?" she asked as she walked over. "I'm fine, just a little shaken. so, what happened to the robot?" replied Brea, smiling.  
"he's toast" grinned Amy. "so.. what's up with him?" she asked Brea quietly as they all began walking towards the town.  
Brea glanced at Knuckles, now walking ahead of them. "guess I must have pissed him off somehow while we were down there" she said with a shrug.  
"I wouldn't worry about it sweety, he's always in a mood" Amy smiled, making Brea giggle as they walked along.  
  
  
The full moon hung high in the sky, the only sound to be heard was the light breeze catching the curtain as it blew it the window.  
Amy and Brea sat quietly together on the sofa, watching the t.v. "boooring" Amy sighed as she flicked from channel to channel, she glanced over at Brea and giggled as she watched her long quiled friend, slowly nodding off.  
  
"I've finally got it!" cried Tails as he burst in to the room, startling both of the girls. "DON'T DO THAT!" yelled Amy, glairing at the twin-tailed fox.  
"heh.. sorry Amy, I didn't mean to make you jump... it's just.." Tails babbled, a pink tint on his cheecks.  
"just what, pal?" asked Sonic as he walked in to the room, giving Amy a little smirk as he passed her.  
"I've finally worked out how Eggman did it.. and I think I can reverse it" Tails replied, grinning proudly as his lond tails swished left and right.  
  
Amy looked at him for a moment, a smile growing on her face. "really?" she asked, clapping her hands excitedly.  
Tails smiled and nodded, a smile that quickly turned in to a more worried expression. "but... I'll only have one shot at it. Ya see.. if my calculations are correct, the tear between our universes will only last for another twentyfour hours. We only have a day to get it all set and ready, before the tear has finished repairing itself. Once that's happened... that's it" sighed Tails, shaking his head.  
"that's it?.. what, as in gone?" Amy asked, a look of alarm on her face. Tails looked at her, nodding. "as in, gone forever" he said quietly.  
"well what are we waiting for?! lets do something!" said Amy, dancing about in panic.  
"so, Eggman used a rip between our worlds to try to gather energy?" Sonic asked as he stood beside his foxy friend. Tails nodded "and did a lousy job of it too" he replied. "then lets get to it!" Amy grinned, grabbing Brea's hand and jumping up and down. Brea watched her, giggling.  
  
  
A few hours passed and as Tails made the last adjustments to his strange looking machine, the others gathered around him. All staring at the flickering lights and odd looking nobs, rods and antenna all whirling and spining.  
"ok, that's it.. ready to go" he smiled as he stood back, proudly admiring his handy-work.  
Amy looked at Brea "you're finally going home" she smiled and hugged Brea tightly.  
  
Brea looked down as Amy let go. "I'm.. I'm gonna miss you guys. I.. I've never really been this happy before.. I.." she babbled, her eyes welling up with tears.  
Knuckles watched her as the tears began streaming down her cheecks. "really?" he asked as he moved closer, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Brea looked up at him and shook her head.  
"I've never really had any friends, never felt so welcomed, so excepted. Not like here" she sighed, wiping the tears from her face.  
"don't you have any family back home?" Sonic asked, looking at her curiously. Brea shook her head again. "what, no mum or dad?" Sonic continued, now with a concerned expression on his face.  
Brea let out a long sigh then looked up at her strange new friends. "you see.... I.. I was abandoned as a baby. I grew up, bouncing from one childrens home to another, like a ping pong ball. A loner. A hopless cause" she said softly.  
  
Amy glanced at the others, each with a look of shock on their faces. She looked at Brea and a small smile appeared across her lips. "well, you don't have to go... right Tails?" she said looking over at the fox.  
"well.. no, if the info I have is correct.. it wouldn't make any damaging differences.. in our world or hers, it's not enough of a shift to inturupt anything" replied Tails.  
"well, maybe you really were sent here for a reason" said Sonic, smiling as he looked at Brea. "maybe you were meant to come here, to give you a chance for a better life" he continued, looking at the others for support.  
"maybe you're right" said Knuckles, giving Brea a cheecky smirk. making her giggle.  
"well, I guess the choice is yours Brea. Only you can decide" Amy smiled and gave Brea a pat on the back.  
  
  
The group stood watching Brea, anticipating her replie. Brea took a deep breath but before she could open her mouth, a huge crash from outside startled them all.  
"what the hell?!" said Sonic as he dashed to the window. "what on mobius was that?" Amy asked as she clung to Brea, protectivly.  
"Eggman!" Sonic replied angrily and dashed outside, the rest following close behind him. "hey! Egghead! what's the big idea?!" he yelled, glairing up at the doctor, hovering above them.  
"hohoh! so I finally have your attention" Dr. Eggman smirked, giving them a taunting wave.  
"yeah, so what do you want this time?" Knuckles grunted, angrily shaking his fist in the air.  
"oh, I already have what I wanted" Dr.Eggman scoffed as he revealed a large mechanical claw hanging behind his flying machine.  
Looking up, Sonic could see Brea, held tight within the claw's clutches. silent, limp and almost lifeless.  
"Brea!.. ooh.. you let her go right now Eggman!" shouted Amy, stomping her foot hard on the ground.  
Eggman smirked at the pink hedgehog. "not a chance!" he yelled back, sticking out his tounge as he turned and took off up in to the dark sky and disappeard.  
"now what?" asked Knuckles, crossing his arms in frustration. "we go get her, that's what" replied Sonic with an enthusiast smile.  


 


	8. chapter eight

In a noisy, brightly lit room. Filled with high metalic walls and odd looking buzzing contraptions, the doctor stood poking and flicking the flashing, flickering buttons and switches infront of him. A huge grin on his face as he did so.  
"finally, I've worked it all out. oh wait until that annoying blue rodent finds out" he smirked, a truely smug look on his face. "what do you mean doctor?" said deco as he approched him. "hohoho.. oh, you wait and see" Eggman grinned "you wait and see".  
The doctor shooed his robot away and stood there looking at a monitor, a smirk on his face.  
"let me out of here!. you'll be sorry you creepy weirdo!" came a sudden voice from behind him. Dr.Eggman turned around, a dark smile on his face as he looked across the room.

A tall cage stood in the corner, a cage with thick steel bars and lazers around the outside. "I'm already sorry" he growled as he approched the cage. "sorry you're awake. now shut up! or I'll make you sorry!" he said, glaring at Brea as she sat there in the cold cage.  
"but what do you want with me anyway?" she asked as she watched the doctor pace back and fourth across the room, occasionaly stopping to glance at the monitor.  
Eggman stopped and turned to look at Brea, a creepy smile on his face. "you still haven't worked it out have you?" he replied sarcasticly. Brea sat and stared up at Eggman with confusion. "why do you think you're here Brea?" he said, watching the young echidna's face closely.  
Brea frowned and lent against the cold bars, staring at the doctor. "it was that stupid machine of yours. it brought me here by accident when you tried to use it" she growled.

Eggman looked at Brea, an amused expression on his face. "well, you're only half wrong my dear" he chuckled.  
"what?" said Brea, a confused look on her face.  
Eggman chuckled again and shook his head. "oh, it was the machine that brought you here, oh yes... but it was no accident." he replied proudly. "you see, my sweet little echidna. The machine was meant to bring a powerful energy source here, at the time I wasn't sure what to expect, but then you appeared" he continued.  
"so" said Brea, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in annoyance.  
"so, my dear Brea. After re-calculating it all, I realised the energy source... was you!" said Eggman with a sinister smile.  
"me?.. how?" Brea asked as she glaired at the doctor.

Eggman smirked at her. "tell me Brea, back on earth did you ever feel out of place? like you didn't quite fit, didn't quite belong? perhaps as if you were in the wrong body?" he asked, a hint of sarcasum in his voice.  
Brea stared at him, then down at the floor with a sigh. "well... I.." she said softly.  
"that's because you were" Eggman teased, winking at her.  
"what do you mean?" said Brea, now worrying.  
"simple really. you see, you were originally from mobius but when you were born something happened, shiffting the balance and shiffting you from here to there" Eggman said with a smug expression.  
Brea stared at the doctor in shock. "y-you mean I'm..." she stuttered. Eggman nodded at her, stroking his moustach proudly.  
"and the whole time you were on earth, the in-balance within you was building up a powerful energy inside.. the very energy I intend to use to power my new machines" he smiled "all I have to do, is extract it... of course that would most certanly kill you, but what the hell" he shugged sarcasticly.  
"WHAT!" Brea yelped, scuttering back away from the front of the cage in fright.  
The doctor began to laugh and turned away, heading back over to the monitor.


	9. chapter nine

The group slowly made their way up a steep hill, towards an odd abstract looking building. Tall inwardly curved walls with silver and black panels, no windows and a pyramid shaped roof.   
"not much of a disguise, is it?" said Sonic nodding towards the building.  
"kind of obvious really. this is the only wierd looking building round here... and you can see this place a mile away. I think Eggman is loosing his touch" replied Tails as he unlocked a dodgy looking door with his screwdriver.   
The group headed inside and as the door shut behind them, an alarm sounded. "well... if he didn't realise we were here before, he sure does now" said Knuckles sarcasticly.

Eggman stood there looking at the monitor, grinning. "soo.. you finally decided to show up, did you" he said with a chuckle. The doctor reached over and pulled a lever "Eggsolders! go!.. get those intruders!" he yelled, watching dozens of robots march out one after another in to the direction of the group.  
The group found themselves surrounded by robots, their guns and lazers all pointed at them. "oh no.. how will we ever escape" Sonic taunted with a smirk.   
"great.. we're surrounded by ammo packed robots and he decides to make with the sarcasm" Knuckles grunted, rolling his eyes.  
"ok, Amy and I will deal with these guys. Tails and Knuckles, you two go look for Brea" said Sonic, dodging as a robot attempted to hit him.  
"will do Sonic" replied Tails, giving him a thumbs up as he ran off. Knuckles simply nodded and head off after the fox.

The two came to a crossroads in the long corridor. "ok Knuckles, we'll cover more ground if we split up so.. I'll go search this way" said Tails pointing to the right "and you search down there.." he continued pointing to the left.   
"alright" Knuckles replied, nodding as he shot off down the empty corridor. leaving Tails to head off down the other.

"I told you you'd be sorry!" frowned Brea as she watched Eggman staring at the monitor infront of him.  
"hah! they won't get down here, that's only one of several sets of robots they'll have to beat. By the time they do get down here, it'll be too late!.. if they even get that far. Mwahahahaha" said Eggman, laughing as he watched the battle commence.

Tails slowly made his way down a long, bright corridor only to find a deadend. "oh nuts!" he huffed, turning to head back but as he did, a large flying robot with sharp spinning propellers shot out infront of him.   
As the robot opened fire, Tails ducked and rolled out of it's way. "oh yeah?! take this!" he yelled as he threw a small shiney device at the robot. as the device stuck to the robot, Tails ran off down the corridor. The robot suddenly exploded with the blast knocking Tails over. "wow.. not so much powder next time" he grinned as he ran off.

Knuckles walked along, shaking his head "hmmf.. now what" he grumbled, stopping to peer in to a dark room.   
As he walked in to the room, the door shut tight behind him. "damn!" he shouted and punched it.   
As he stood there, Knuckles heard an odd noise behind him. He turned around to see two large red humanoid style robots moving towards him. "so.. ya wanna play do ya?" he smirked, looking them both up and down.   
The robots attacked, Knuckles dodging and diving with every blow.  
He charged towards the first robot, knocking it flying backwards with one hit.  
He then jumped up, just missing the attack of the second one. he jumped again, hitting the second robot hard on the head and landed on it as it hit the floor.  
Suddenly the robot began to tick and buzz "uh-oh" Knuckles muttered and dove off out of the way as the robot exploded. Blasting a large hole in the floor.

Knuckles looked down and as the dust settled, he saw Eggman looking up at him with a shocked expression on his face. "Eggman!" yelled the echidna, pointing at the doctor.   
"gaah! you knuckle-head! you made a hole in my ceiling!" cried Eggman, angrily.  
"help!" came a small voice. Knuckles looked down, noticing the cage in the corner. "Brea?" he said, frowning.  
"help!" she cried out again, the steel bars humming and vibrating as she banged hard on them.  
"Brea, hang on!" Knuckles called out, making his way to the edge of the hole.  
"oh Knuckles" said Eggman sarcasticly as he pointed up behind the echidna and grinning.  
"huh?" Knuckles murmered, turning around to find the other robot standing behind him. it's blaster pointed at him.  
"oh no you don't!" he growled as he grabbed the heavy robot and lifted it high in the air. "hey, Eggbrain.. ya loose something" he said sarcasticly and threw the metalic lump down at the doctor.   
"aaagh!" yelped Eggman, diving out of the way as the robot shattered. "Why you.. ooh, I'm out of here" grummbled Eggman running out of the door, his robots chasing out behind him in panic.

Knuckles jumped down and walked over towards the cage. "been getting yourself in to alot of trouble lately haven't you" he smirked as he looked at Brea.  
"very funny.. now get me out of here" Brea huffed.  
"hang on" he smiled then moved fast to destroy the lazers, smashing them to pieces. "come on, lets get out of here" he said, gripping the thick bars.   
Brea stared, watching the echidna as he pried the bars apart. "come on" said Knuckles, taking Brea's hand and helping her out.


	10. chapter ten

The sun began to set over the near-by bay, slowly turning the sky a beautiful mix of oranges and reds as the dark set in.  
In a small house not far up the hill, the group of friends sat together and talked between themselves. Brea sat there on the sofa quietly, still a little dazed from the resent event.  
  
"are you ok?" Amy asked as she rested her hand on Brea's, a concerned look on her face.  
Brea looked at her with a little smile "oh, I'm ok.. just a bit shaken is all" she replied.  
Tails looked over at the rather pale echidna and let out a sigh. "I'm really sorry we lost the chance to get you home Brea... it's just... by the time we got back here, the tear was already gone" he said sadly.  
"oh Tails, you don't have to keep apologizing. It wasn't your fault" Brea said sweetly and smiled at the twin-tailed fox sat opposite her.   
"that's right. it wasn't your fault, it was Eggman's fault for snatching Brea" Knuckles grunted as he stood there lent against the wall, his arms crossed.  
"yeah, but the question here is.. why did old Eggy snatch her?" Sonic asked, looking over at Brea curiously.  
Brea looked back at him. "well... I might actually be able to answer that" she replied awkwardly.  
"go on" Amy incouraged her, petting Brea's hand and smiling.  
  
Brea took a deep breath. "well... I don't know if it's all true but.. when I was sat there in that cage, Eggman told me that I was brought here on purpose. That I was originally from this planet but sent to earth some how." she said.  
"so why would he bring you back here?" Knuckles asked, impatiantly.  
"let her finish!" said Amy, glaring at the red echidna. "just asking" he replied sarcasticly.  
"go on Brea" said Sonic as he sat on the ground beside her feet, an interested look on his face.  
"he told me some kind of energy was building up in me the whole time I was there and he wanted it to power his machines" she replied stopping for a moment as a tear rolled down her cheeck.  
  
"what's wrong?" Amy asked, realising her friend was now destressed.  
"he... he said... he said he'd have to kill me to extract it" Brea sniffed. wiping her tears away.  
"so.. this energy is actually inside you?" said Amy, a little confused.  
Brea nodded "yes, and if Knuckles hadn't got to me when he did.... well, I don't really wanna think about it" replied Brea as she glanced over at the red echidna with a thankful smile, a smile that turned in to a descrete giggle as she noticed the pink tint across his muzzle.  
Knuckles looked away from her, embaressed. "meh" he shrugged.  
Sonic looked over at him, raising an eyebrow with a slight smirk as he watched the echidna do his best not to blush.  
Knuckles frowned at him. "hey big deal, every time I turn around she's in some kind of trouble" he replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
Amy stood up and walked over to him, a serious frown on her face. "she's trying to say thank you, you jerk!" she snapped, shoving him.  
"hey, watch it!" Knuckles growled with a glare.  
"yeah, a simple you're welcome would sufice pal" said Sonic, giving Knuckles a disaproving look.  
Brea smiled and shook her head as she watched them. she giggled as she looked over at Tails, making him giggle "I know" he said rolling his eyes and smirking.  
  
Knuckles looked over at Brea, then down at the floor. "well, since we're all done. I'm outta here" he grunted as he headed for the door.   
"see ya" said Brea as she watched him.  
"Yeah.. see ya" he replied as he disapeared out the door.  
"why is he always so rude!" grumbled Amy as she sat back down beside Brea.  
"it's ok, it's just the way he is" said Brea fondly.  
Amy looked at Brea, a curious expression now on her face as she watched her pretty echidna friend smile.


	11. chapter eleven

There wasn't a cloud in the bright blue sky and as the sun shined down, the two girls sat together outside the quaint little town cafe', quietly talking.  
A month had passed since the incident with Eggman and as Brea had settled in, the two girls had grown quite close.

"it's so nice here" the young echidna sighed happily as she stired the staw round and round in the half empty glass on the table infront of her. "I'm so glad I stayed" she smiled, looking over at the hedgehog sat opposite her.  
"I'm glad you stayed too Brea, it's nice to have someone closer to my own age to talk to" Amy replied with a friendly smile. "I mean.. Cream is sweet and always fun to play with but, she's still not old enough to talk to when it comes to those.. hehehe, more girly things" she giggled as she gave Brea a wink.  
"Amy! ooh you're terrible" Brea grinned and the two of them burst in to laughter.

Brea looked at Amy as she sat there drinking her milkshake and smiled. "A little birdie told me, that Sonic is taking you out this weekend" she said curiously.  
Amy looked at her, mid slurp then grinned. A bright pink tint in her cheeks.  
"well?" the echidna asked teasingly.  
"well, since you asked.." Amy replied with a giggle. "Yes!.. yes he is" she squeeled, happily.  
"well.. details, details" said Brea giving Amy a playful prod.  
Amy giggled again, a big grin on her face. "he's taking me for a day at the park, followed by a lovely lunch and then... a long romantic walk on the beach" she said with a daydreamy sigh. "well... the walk on the beach was my idea, but still.." she continued and grinned at Brea.  
"sounds wonderful. You must really adore the guy huh?" said Brea as she watched her blushing friend.  
"I do. well, can you blame me? so brave so smart so fast *sigh* he's my hero" Amy replied, her thoughts now filled of the speedy blue hedgehog.

"hmm.. Sonic's a nice guy but, I don't think he's really my kinda guy. no offence" said Brea with a slightly awkward expression on her face.  
Amy looked at her and a smirk slowly crept across her lips. "oh, I think I know what kind of guys you like Brea" she said teasingly.  
Brea looked at her, a suprised look on her face. "What?!" she replied, a hint of suspicion in her voice as she watched the smirk on Amy's face grow in to a full grin.  
"oh yes, I know. heheh.. I know you prefer tough guys.. more precisely, a certain tough guy who goes by the name of.." Amy began, her sentence suddenly cut short as Brea placed her hand over Amys mouth.  
"don't you dare!" said Brea with a frown as she looked left and right to make sure no one was listening.

Amy giggled as she pulled her hand away "is that a confession?" she grinned.  
Brea frowned at her as a light pink tint appeared across her muzzle. "certainly not!.. just what are you implying anyway?!" she said with a clearly embarrassed tone.  
"oh come on, I spent so long trying to hide my crush from Sonic before I embraced it. Of course I'm going to recognize all the signs, silly" said Amy, giggling as she watched the echidna blush.  
"what do you mean signs?" said Brea, now staring at the glass on the table.  
"where do you want me to start? ... how about the fact that you babble when he talks to you" said Amy, teasingly.  
"I do not!" grunted Brea, still avoiding eye contact.  
"oh yes you do.. and you blush when he gets close to you" said Amy with a smirk.  
"no I don't!" Brea snapped, now glaring at Amy.  
"come on, admit it. You like him" said Amy, grinning.  
"do not!.. he's just a friend" Brea grunted as she crossed her arms in frustration.  
"deny it if you want but I know" said Amy with a shrug as she stood up. "I'll see you later ok? I have some special shopping to do" she smiled.  
"yeah, see ya Amy" replied Brea and gave Amy a wave as she walked away. "that obvious huh?... doesn't matter anyway. He's just a friend" she muttered to herself and sighed.

  
High up on the island at the foot of the shrine. Down on the bottom step, a figure lay in the sunshine fast asleep.  
"mmm" Knuckles murmured as he lay there dreaming.  
  
*As he walked along the long dirt path, surrounded by bright vividly coloured grass, flowers and trees he spotted a figure in the distance. As he walked on, the figure became clearer. An odd feeling came over him as he moved closer, a feeling that un-eased him. The feeling slowly disappeared as he saw her in front of him.  
She was simply standing there with her back to him, her right hand resting on her hip.  
Knuckles stood there studying the figure in front of him. her long cherry red quills, the fine shapely curves that made up her body and the long slender legs.  
As these thoughts ran through his mind, the odd feelings came back. Feelings that seemed to grow stronger, the longer he stared .

"B.. Brea?" he said softly, reaching out a hand to touch her.  
"hey, tough guy" she replied as she turned to face him. She reached out, placing her hand in his.  
"I..I.." he stuttered, moving closer. "you... you're... I mean... you look incredible" he said as he pulled her closer.  
Brea smiled as she reached up and gently stroked his long quills, making him blush.  
Knuckles reluctantly put his arms around Brea as she rested her head upon his chest, a smile slowly growing on his face as she did so.  
Brea looked up, her nose now touching his. Knuckles looked in to her stormy blue eyes and held her tight against himself. He slowly lent down, his lips now touching hers.  
  
As the two kissed, Knuckles slowly ran his hands down around Brea's hips pulling her body tight against his. As he held Brea tight, he lent down and gently laid her down on the soft green grass, then laid down beside her. He kissed her passionately and began delicately running his hand up and down her thigh, moving further and further up her skirt with every stroke. As he moved closer, he heard something oddly familiar.  
  
"Knuckles!" came a faint, distant whisper. Knuckles lifted his head, his attention now drawn from Brea.  
"hey, Knuckles!" it came again, much louder this time.  
"huh?.. wha..?" he began*   
Suddenly he opened his eyes. He sat bolt upright, now wide awake "what the..?" he said and looked up to see Sonic stood over him, a smirk on his face. "what the hell do you want?!" Knuckles demanded as he stood up, frowning at the hedgehog.  
  
"heh heh, sleeping on the job again huh?" Sonic teased, grinning.  
"very funny, now what do you want?" said Knuckles as he crossed his arms and lent on the column beside him.  
"well, nothing really. I just shot by to say hi is all" Sonic smiled and shrugged. A smile that disappeared as he saw Knuckles glaring at him.  
"sooo... what's bothering pal?" asked Sonic, as he watched the echidna frowning.  
"you mean other then you? nothing" Knuckles replied, looking away from him and huffing.  
"it's just, you seem kinda tense... well, more tense then usual. Even in your sleep" said Sonic awkwardly and waited for an answer.  
"I'm not tense... I just.." said Knuckles, his voice drifting off mid-sentence. Sonic simple stared at him, giving him a clear look of disagreement.  
  
Knuckles sighed and shook his head. He sat down on the step and rested his head in his hands. "I guess it's just... I haven't been sleeping so great. That's all" he replied with a huff.  
"how come?" Sonic asked, curiously.  
"well, it's these dreams. I keep having these same dreams. It's driving me nuts" said Knuckles, a hit of frustration in his voice.  
Sonic looked at him and raised an eyebrow in interest. "repetitive dreams huh?. you mean like nightmares? or maybe like visions? like the ones you had before?" he asked as he sat beside the echidna.  
  
Knuckles glanced at him, then down at the ground. "eh.. maybe, I guess" he replied quietly, avoiding eye contact as a light pink tint appeared across his muzzle.  
Sonic looked at Knuckles and smirked. "heh, that kind of vision huh?" he grinned.  
Knuckles glared at him. "what are you talking about hedgehog?" he grunted as the pink tint slowly turned to red.  
"quite a vision if you ask me pal.. those deep blue eyes, the long red quills... and one hell of a body" Sonic teased, watching closely for Knuckles' reaction.  
"WHAT?!" snapped Knuckles, a shocked look on his face. "shut up!" he growled and looked away.  
"not denying it then" said Sonic and laughed. "hey, I don't blame ya pal. She is a stunner" he continued and gave the echidna a playful prod.  
"there's nothing to deny. you're talking crap! she's just a friend" Knuckles growled and looked back down at the ground.  
"then why are you blushing?" said Sonic, sarcastically.   
"would you just shut up!" Knuckles grunted and band a fist on the step between him and Sonic.  
  
Sonic shifted away from him. "you know she likes you, right?" he asked with a curious look.  
"what?" replied Knuckles, glancing over at the hedgehog  
"oh come on, you can't tell me you haven't noticed" said Sonic and smirked.  
Knuckles stared at him. "noticed what?" he said suspiciously.  
"you've seen the way she looks at you, right?.. just think about it" Sonic replied and looked back at Knuckles.  
"just shut up" Knuckles huffed as he stood up and turned round, slowly making his way up the steps.  
Sonic stood up and watched him and rolled his eyes. "ok pal, guess I'll leave you to your thoughts then" he said with a shrug.  
"what ever" said Knuckles as he stood staring at the large emerald in front of him.  
"see ya buddy" said Sonic, giving a wave as he took off at high speed.  
"jerk" muttered Knuckles and frowned as he sat back down on the step. 


	12. chapter twelve

It was late afternoon and as a light breeze began to blow, Knuckles sat there at the foot of the shrine, lost deep in his thoughts. As he sat pondering, a light rustle caught his attention. He looked over across the grassy hill and saw a familiar figure making her way up towards the shrine. "What the... oh crap, I forgot I'd promised Brea I'd have a sparing session with her today.. damn it" he grumbled to himself angrily.  
"What's with the face?" asked Brea as stood in front of him.  
"What face?" he grunted, frowning as he looked away from her.  
"That face.. and what's with the attitude? I thought you were gonna teach me some new techniques today" said Brea, a hint of disapointment in her voice as she stood there watching him.  
"Yeah well, I'll have to take a raincheck ok" Knuckles grunted, crossing his arms and frowning at the floor.  
"But you promised me over a week ago" Brea grumbled, now wondering what was going on.  
"Tough! something else came up and some things are more important then others" he snapped as he stood up, glaring at Brea.  
"What things?" Brea asked as Knuckles pushed past her.  
"Mind your own buisness!" he barked in an angry tone then walked off across the hill. Leaving Brea standing there, a stunned expression on her face.

As the sun began to set, Amy stood outside tending to the flowers in front of her house. Looking up, she saw Brea slowly walking down the hill. She stood up and dusted off her dress. "Brea, whats the matter? I thought you were going to hang out with Knuckles" she said, noticing the frustrated look on Brea's face as the young echidna moved closer.  
"Don't want to talk about it" Brea huffed as she went to walk past.  
Amy grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Brea, what's wrong?.. talk to me" she said as she gave Brea's hand a reasuring tug.  
"He put the whole thing off" Brea replied quietly, holding Amy's hand tight.  
"Typical Knuckles huh?" said Amy rolling her eyes.  
"Not just that... he snapped at me. Like I'd said or done something to piss him off. all I asked was why" said Brea as she stared at the floor. Clearly upset.  
"That jerk! well... don't worry Brea, you can hang out here for a while. I'll make you one of my special cherry pies. With strawberry cream too" said Amy as she put her arm around Brea's shoulders, leading her inside.  
"Ok" Brea repied with a small smile.

The two girls sat there in the living room, the lights low and some up-lifting music playing quietly in the back ground. "Why do you hang out with that hot-head anyway?" asked Amy as she handed Brea a plate full of pie.  
"Well, I wanna be a good fighter like you guys, I wanna be able to help" Brea replied as she stuck the fork in to her pie.  
"I guess that's understandable... but why go to Knuckles?" said Amy as she watched the young echinda munch away.

Brea looked at Amy, as she brushed the last few crumbs from her mouth, making the hedgehog giggle. "Well. I guess, because he's so strong. I kinda admire that tough, determind attitude he has" she said with a smile.  
"Oh really?" said Amy as she smirked at Brea.  
Brea looked at Amy and a light pink tint appeared across her muzzle. "Well, yeah" she replied.  
"So, what else do you admire about him?" teased Amy as she sat close to Brea, giving her a playful poke in the arm.  
Brea looked away from her. "Oh, don't start that again" she said as she blushed a bright red.  
Amy nudged her and giggled. "Oh come on, I know you like him really. I told you what I like about Sonic, so come on.. tell already. one girly friend to another" she said, bouncing up and down in her seat as she grinned at the echidna.

Brea took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Ok.. but you've gotta promise me you won't say anything. not to anyone. ok?" she said, a serious look on her face as she looked at Amy.  
Amy smiled at Brea "Cross my heart" she replied with her hand on her chest.  
"Ok. if you must know... yes, I do like him." said Brea, her cheecks now a burning red.  
"And? .. come on, give me details" said Amy, prodding Brea and making her giggle.  
"I don't know really... I mean, I'm not usually in to muscle men but... there's so much power in that finely toned body... he's incredible.... handsom too" said Brea as she smiled.  
"Well, they do say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder" Amy giggled.  
"Hey!" squeeked Brea as she gave the hedgehog a playful shove.  
"He's really your hero huh?" said Amy with a smile.  
Brea nodded then looked down, sighing.  
"What?" asked Amy as she watched her friends smile disappear.  
"Not that it matters any" said Brea as she sat playing with one of her quills.  
"What do you mean?" asked Amy as she held Brea's hand comfortingly .  
"I know he doesn't feel the same.. today's little scene being obvious proof" Brea replied and sat back in her seat.  
Amy smiled and petted Brea on the shoulder "Come on, lets watch that new movie I bought" she said and turned on the t.v.

As the two girls huddled together to watch their movie, a figure stood outside. taking a sniff of the small bundle of flowers in his hand as he peeked in the window. "Couldn't be more wrong, Brea" Sonic said quietly and knocked on the door.  
"Who do you soppose?" said Amy as she stood up and made her way to the door. A smile grew across her lips as she pulled the door open. "Sonic" she squeeked.  
"Hiya Amy, how's it goin'?" Sonic grinned. "Oh, eh.. here. these are for you. I saw them while I was out on a run and they kinda... made me think of you... I mean, I thought you might like them" he babbled, blushing as he handed Amy the flowers.  
Amy's cheeks turned pink. "Oh, you're so sweet" she squeeled and hugged him.  
Brea giggled as she watched the two hedgehogs blushing.  
"Eh, hi Brea. sorry to inturupt your girls night in but... I was in town and.." said Sonic, giving her an awkward wave.  
"No problem" she grinned and winked at him.  
"Eh.. Amy, can I borrow you for a sec?" said Sonic, lightly tugging her arm and gesturing her to come outside.  
"You can borrow me for as long as like" Amy giggled then looked back at Brea "Eh, you carry on ok. I'll be back in a minute" she beamed then followed Sonic outside.  
Brea rolled her eyes "Bet I know where that's going" she said with a giggle then turned her attention back to the screen in front of her.

The two hedgehogs stood out on the grass. Amy smiled as she looked up at the star-filled sky above her now wondering if this was the moment she'd been waiting for.  
"Amy?" said Sonic, snapping her out of her daydream.  
"Yes Sonic?" replied Amy, flittering her lashes.  
Sonic looked at her, scratching his head. "See, I need to ask you a favor" he said, now feeling a little awkward as she stood there making puppy dog eyes at him.  
"What kind of favor?" Amy asked as she stepped a little closer.  
"I need you to play along with this plan I have" said Sonic with a smile.  
"Plan?" said Amy, raising an eyebrow. Now realising he wasn't going to say what she was hoping.

Sonic looked at Amy, now smirking. "I was thinking.. yasee you know Brea likes Knuckles right?" he said and grinned.  
Amy frowned at him "Yees" she replied and crossed her arms.  
"Well, turns out he's got the hots for her too" he said with a shrug.  
"Oh really, and how do you know that? because I doubt he just told you" said Amy with a suspicious look.  
"Not exactly, but he didn't deny it either. he just turned red and told me to shut up" said Sonic and laughed.  
"So what's this plan of yours?" Amy huffed, now tapping her foot on the ground.  
"Well, I was thinking.... maybe if I kinda, yaknow... make like I'm interested in Brea. give her a few compliments or make a pass at her, in front of him. stuff like that. I'll need you to play along, make a few teasing comments, kinda wind him up about it. yaknow... until he cracks and confesses." he grinned and waited for Amy's reply.

Amy stared at him. "Are you serious?!" she asked, a little shocked. "That's a terrible idea. You can't go pretending to flirt with one of your closest friends, that's just mean. And what if it backfires? what if you just end up hurting Brea's feelings. That would be awful... she'd never forgive you" she continued and frowned.  
"Take it easy Amy, it's not going to backfire. trust me" Sonic replied, giving Amy a pet on the shoulder. "So, are you in?" he ask, giving her a hopeful smile.  
Amy sighed and glanced over at the house. "It would be nice to see Brea happy" she said quietly.

"Well?" asked Sonic, impatiantly tapping his foot.  
"Alright, I'll go along with it. But the minute it starts to go the wrong way, that's it! it stops. do you hear me Sonic the hedgehog?!" Amy said firmly, giving him a stern look. "I won't have you hurting one of best friends" she said, wagging a finger at him.  
"Hey, you got it!" he grinned, giving her a thumbs up and winking. "Thanks Amy your awsome" he said giving her a quick hug.  
Amy smiled, blushing "Oh Sonic" she giggled.  
"See ya" he grinned and shot off in to the distance.  
"Oh.. Brea must be wondering where I've got to" said Amy and ran to the door. As she opened it she saw Brea slumped on the sofa, fast asleep. "Aawww.. so cute" she said quietly and grabbed a blanket, draping it over Brea. "I hope this stupid plan of his works" she sighed and made her way to bed.


	13. chapter thirteen

The afternoon sun shined brightly and as the smell of hot-dogs and freshly cooked burgers wafted along in the breeze, a group of friends gathered together in Amy's back garden.   
“Perfect weather for a barbecue.. good thinking buddy” Said Sonic, sniffing the air. Giving his twin-tailed friend a thumbs up as he flipped a burger over.  
“Thanks” said Tails, proudly.  
“We really should get together like this more often. It's so much fun when we're all together” said Amy and smiled at Sonic as he handed her a hot dog.  
“here, take over for me will ya pal” He said, slapping the tongs in to Knuckles hand.  
“And where the hell are you going?” grunted the echidna with a frown.  
“Gotta take a leak, that ok with you?” replied Sonic sarcasticly and walked off inside the house. Knuckles rolled his eyes and began proding the cooking meat infront of him.  
  
Brea sat quietly on the warm grass under a large sunshade. She smiled, slowly pushing her last mouthful of hot-dog round the plate in her hand.   
“Having fun?” said Sonic, startling her.   
“Sorry Sonic, didn't see you there” she said and smiled up at him.  
Sonic sat down beside her, looking at her. “I like your dress” he said as he lent over to her “It really shows off your figure” he said smoothly giving her an almost seductive smile.  
Brea looked at him, blushing as she giggled. “Thanks” she said quietly  
“yeah, I really like it. It's almost the same kinda blue as your eyes. It's pretty.” he said, a smirk on his lips as he noticed a pair of deep purple eyes now staring at him.  
  
“Up for another?” Sonic asked as he offered to take the plate from Brea.   
“Oh, sure. Thanks” Brea replied with a smile, watching the hedgehog curiously as he stood up and made his way over to the sizzling barbecue.  
“One for me and one for Brea” said Sonic, waving the empty plate at Knuckles.  
“How about you get back to what you were doing” growled the echidna, shoving the tongs at Sonic.   
“Wow, take it easy pal” said Sonic, taking the tongs and giving Knuckles the plate. “Here, would ya do me a favor and take this over to Brea... if it's not too much of an inconvenience” he said sarcasticly as he placed a steaming hot hot-dog in a bun and put it on the plate.   
Knuckles frowned at the hedgehog then turned around, making his way over to Brea. “Here” he said, handing her the plate.  
“Thanks” she replied and smiled at him, blowing on the hot-dog before she took a bite.  
  
Sonic glanced over at Amy, giving her a wink. Amy nodded at him “I hope you know what you're doing” she said under her breath, sighing as she walked up to the hedgehog.  
“Did you see his face... man, if looks could kill” said Sonic quietly as he grinned at Amy.  
“I still don't think this is a good idea... besides, I think she's already suspicious” Amy replied, almost whispering as she glanced over at her pretty friend.  
“No way” said Sonic, placing a burger on Amy's plate.  
“Don't you think you were coming on a little strong?” Amy asked and looked at him.  
“Maybe.. but it sure got his attention” Sonic smirked, winking at Amy.  
“I still don't like it” she said quietly and headed over to Brea.  
Tails walked over and stood next to Sonic, scratching his head curiously. “Sonic, is something going on that I don't know about?” he asked awkardly as he looked at the spikey blue hero.  
“I'll explain everything later ok buddy?” said Sonic with a smile.  
“Ok” replied the fox with an unsure expression on his face.  
  
“What? None for me?” came an all too familiar voice from above them.  
“Eggman” Sonic groaned, shaking his head in frustration.  
“Get lost Eggman, this is a privet gathering!” yelled Amy and shook a fist at the shadowy figure hovering above.  
“How rude! Well, if you're not going to invite me to your little party then I'll just have to crash it!” said Eggman and laughed loudly.  
“Get outta here, would ya!” said Sonic, throwing a hot dog bun at Eggman.  
“Hey!... why you..” Eggman growled, pulling out a huge, strange looking bazooka style gun and aiming it at Sonic.   
“Oh no you don't!” growled Sonic as he looked up “Not today” he said as he jumped up, launching himself off of the garden fence and up, level with Eggman. “Get lost!” he yelled kicking the flying contraption hard, knocking it and Eggman flying backwards and knocking the gun from his hands. Sonic dropped back down and landed next to Amy.   
Sonic caught the heavy metal gun as it dropped down. “Nice gun. Lets see what it does” he smirked and pointed it up at the somewhat stunned Eggman.  
“Don't you point that thing at me you idiot! I haven't tested it yet!” Eggman yelled, rubbing his head.  
“So you thought you'd come down here and test it out on us did you” Sonic frowned, shaking his head.  
  
Brea frowned, snatching the gun from Sonic.  
“Hey!” yelped Sonic, staring as he saw Brea standing there with the gun in one hand. Glaring up at Eggman.   
“Oh yeah, well test this” Brea growled, taking the gun in both hands and bending it, snapping it in two.   
The others stared at her, stunned. “My robo-lazer gun! You broke it!” Yelled Eggman with a shocked look on his face.  
“Are you still here?” said Sonic sarcasticly as he looked up.   
“Oooh... this isn't over! You hear me!” Eggman barked, shaking his fist angrily as he took off up in to the clouds.  
“Here” said Brea, handing the mangled remains of the gun to Sonic. “Eh.. thanks?” he replied, looking at her, then down at the lump in his hands.  
“Wow” said Tails, looking at his speedy friend curiously.  
“What?” Brea said as she realised the others were still staring at her.  
“H-how did you do that?” said Amy, a suprised look on her face.  
“What do you mean?” Brea asked, crossing her arms.  
“Guess I forgot to tell them” Knuckles smirked with a shrug.  
“Tell us what?” said Sonic and tossed the metal heap behind him, hitting the ground with a loud crash.  
“Well, seems Brea's actually alot stronger then we thought” replied Knuckles, giving Brea a firm pet on the back.  
Amy gave the echidna a suspicious look. “How did you know that?” she said in a demanding tone.  
“Hey, she came and asked for my help. Yaknow, to help her improve her moves. Not exactly rocket science” he replied in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes as he shrugged at her.  
“B-but..” Amy stuttered and looked at the two echidnas.   
“I thought I'd told you” said Brea with an awkward smile.  
“But how? You weren't... yaknow... not when we met you... no offence” said Tails as he grinned at Brea.  
“No idea... it's just kinda, happened” she replied with a giggled.  
  
Amy looked over at Sonic curiously , watching him just standing there as if lost in his thoughts. He looked over and stared at Brea for a moment then a thought pinged in to his head. “The built up energy” he said and walked over to her.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” said Knuckles, watching the hedgehog closely.  
“Don't you get it Knuckle-head? That built up energy she bought with her, the energy Eggman was after. It's made her stronger” said Sonic, pushing past the echidna and standing beside Brea.  
“Of course, Brea's now been here long enough for her to fully adapt and adjust. That built up energy has... well, basicly put, it's become part of her.” said Tails with an excited grin.  
“Weird” said Amy, giving Brea an awkward look. Un-sure what to make of it.  
“It's not weird, it's cool” said Sonic, reaching over and taking hold of Brea's hand. “You're cool” he grinned.  
Brea blushed, looking away from him. A look of embaresment on her face.  
“Yeah yeah, big deal” said Knuckles, rolling his eyes as he pushed between them. Knocking her hand from his.  
Sonic smirked as he watched Knuckles descretely frowning to himself. “Working like a charm” the hedgehog thought to himself with a self-satisfied smile.  
  
  
  



	14. chapter fourteen

The early morning sun shined down and as the brisk breeze blew across the dew covered grass, two figures could be seen moving about up on the hill, not far from the shrine.  
Brea shifted and lifted her right arm, blocking Knuckles left as he made a high swing at her. Brea gave him a cocky smirk, a smirk that was quickly wiped from her face as she felt the hard jab hit her right in the ribs. Knocking her off her feet and on to her butt.  
“What did I tell you about paying full attention to all your surroundings?” said Knukles as he offered his hand out, helping her back to her feet.  
“I know. The moment you put your complete attention on one paticular point, you leave yourself open for another.” said Brea, rolling her eyes as she dusted herself off.  
“You're strong Brea, but your focus is way off” said Knuckles, crossing his arms and giving her a clear look of disapointment.  
Brea looked away from him, frowning. “Gimme a break would ya tough guy, I'm still learning” she huffed.  
“A little self discipline, determination. That's what you need” he replied in a rather snarky tone. “oh, eh.. I didn't hit you too hard, did I?” he continued as he looked at Brea curiously.  
Brea gave her ribs a light rub then looked at him, smiling. “meh.. might be a little sore for a while but no biggy. All part of the learning, right?” she shrugged.  
“Eh.. yeah. Well, same time next week ok?” Knukles asked as he gave her a firm, friendly pat on the back.  
“You got it tough guy” she replied, giving him a cheecky wink. Giggling as she saw the light pink tint cross his muzzle. “See ya” she grinned and walked off down the hill.  
  
A small smile slowly appeared on Knuckles' lips as he watched Brea make her way off through the trees. “Not bad.... for a girl” he muttered as he sat down on the shrine steps and lent back, closing his eyes and slipping his hands up behind his head as he relaxed in the sun.  
“She's a pretty good match for you huh?” came a familiar voice.  
Knuckles opened his eyes and sat up as he saw the figure of a spiky blue hedgehog stood in front of him. “What's that supposed to mean?!” he demanded as he glared at Sonic, the light pink tint re-appearing across his muzzle.  
Sonic smirked at him. “I'm just saying, she's almost as strong as you now. I saw you guys dukeing it out up here.. she had you pretty much blow for blow” he replied with a shrug.  
Knuckles stood up, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the hedgehog. “We were just sparing and I wouldn't say blow for blow. She's still got alot to learn” said Knuckles as he stood leaning against a large rock.  
“Why? What did you think I meant?”asked Sonic, a hint of sarcasum in his voice.  
“Nothing!” Knuckles snapped, frowning as he turned away from him.  
“See.. you do like her, don't you?” Sonic teased and grinned at the blushing echidna.  
Knuckle looked at Sonic, glairing. “She's a friend! That's all!” he barked, slowly raising a fist.  
Sonic smiled, shaking his head. “In which case.. You wouldn't mind if I took her out tonight, right?” he said sarcasticly, watching the echidna as he fought to keep his temper from exploding.  
Knuckles frowned and turned away from the hedgehog “What ever” he replied, his teeth clenched tight together as he felt the surge of anger run through him.  
Sonic smirked “Well, seeya round pal” he called out as he took off.  
“Jerk” Knuckles huffed as he turned to see the blue blur disapear in to the distance.  
  
  
  
Amy stared at Brea, a destressed look on her face. “He's taking you out on a date?!” she said as she sat beside the young echidna.  
Brea looked at her awkwardly. “It's not a date... we're just going out to dinner. That's all it is, just dinner. He took you out to lunch last week didn't he?” she replied.  
“Well... I guess, but.. but..” Amy stuttered, looking down at her feet.  
Brea reached over, resting her hand on the hedgehog's shoulder. “Amy, I promise you... it's just a meal out with a friend, nothing more. Honest. You know I wouldn't do that to you” she said, pulling Amy close and hugging her tight.  
“I know” Amy replied, hugging her back. “So, what are you going to wear?” she asked, relaxing in her seat.  
Brea looked at Amy then down at herself. “What's wrong with this?” she replied curiously.  
“Oh no no. Come on, just friends or not... at least put a little effort in to it” said Amy, shaking her head.  
“Oh thanks” said Brea sarcasticly, rolling her eyes.  
“Come on, lets go see what we can come up with” Amy grinned and pulled Brea to her feet. “I hope you appriciate what I do for you Sonic the headgehog” she thought to herself as she led the echidna in to the bed room.   
  
  
Sonic brushed his spikes back tidily as he stood there on the door step, then reached out and knocked loudly on the door.  
Amy opened the door and looked him up and down, stepping aside to let him in.  
“So... is she ready?” he asked with an awkward smile.  
“Almost” Amy replied and looked over at the bedroom door “Brea?” she called out.  
“Coming” Brea replied and opened the door.  
Sonic stared at Brea, an odd smile creeping across his lips as he studied the figure stood in front of him. Her long quills bound back with bright green and blue ribbons. Her short, rather tight, strapless dress and high heels. “Wow... you look... you look great Brea” he said with a grin. A grin that turned in to an awkward smile as he noticed Amy staring at him, a less then impressed look on her face.  
“Thanks” said Brea, blushing. “Amy helped me” she smiled, looking at her friend proudly.  
Sonic glanced at Amy. “Well, she does have the best sense of fashion” he smiled, giving her a wink.  
Amy looked at him “Thanks” she said as her cheecks turned a light pink.  
“Well.. shall we?” said Sonic as he opened the door, gesturing for Brea to step outside. Brea hugged Amy then headed out. “Ok, it's up to you. You know where and when” Sonic said quietly as he walked past her giving her a thumbs up as she nodded.  
Amy sighed, shaking her head as she watched the pair walk off down in to town, towards the near-by resturant. “Here goes” she said and stepped out, closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath and headed off in the direction of Tails place.  
  
  
Knuckles sat on the grass, watching the sky changing as the sun slowly set.  
“Oh, how beautiful” Came a voice from behind him, startling him. He jumped to his feet and spun round to find Amy stood there, gazing at the sunset.  
“It really is such a beautiful view from up here” she said as she smiled at him.  
“How the hell did you get up here?” demanded Knuckles, looking at her suspiciously.  
“Tails dropped me off on his way out” Amy replied, an innocent look on her face.  
“Ok, what are you doing up here?” Knuckles grunted, crossing his arms.  
Amy sighed as she looked out across the darkening sky. “I guess I felt kinda lonely. Brea told me the view from up here was wonderful so I thought I'd come see for myself... if that's ok with you” she said sweetly as she looked at Knuckles.  
“Well... I don't exactly own the place” he replied with a casual shrug. “So... where'd they go?” he asked awkwardly, glancing at Amy as he sat back down on the grass.  
Amy sat down beside him “I don't know. He didn't say” she lied as she rested her chin on her hand, a fed up expression on her face.  
“Oh.. well, who cares right?” said Knuckles, faulsing a smile.  
Amy sighed again “He only likes her because she's older then me. And because she's more.. well.. you know... ” she said as she sat prodding a small pebble in the grass beside her.  
Knuckles glanced over at her then down at the grass in front of him.  
“I suppose I can't blame her. She is very pretty.. and she does have all those nice curvey parts. To be honest, I thought she actually liked you... but I guess..” she said, her voice trailing off.  
  
Knuckles looked at Amy, reaching over and petting her on the shoulder “Maybe we're... eh... you're just jumping to conclusions.. maybe they're just really close friends” he said reasuringly.  
“Yeah, well a friend wouldn't refure to her as hot” said Amy, looking away from Knuckles.  
“He... said that?” he asked with a suprised look on his face.  
“Yes... I heard him talking to a friend” She lied again, avoiding eye contact and descretely looked at her watched.  
A look of anger fell across Knuckle's face, curling his hands in to fists.  
“Why don't we go for a wander... just you and me? maybe it'll cheer us both up” Amy suggested as she stood up, looking down at the echidna.  
Knuckles looked up at her and sighed “Sure... why not” he said as he stood up.  
  
Sonic sat watching Brea as she sat opposite him. “So... what did you think of the meal?” he asked, smiling.  
“Lovely” Brea grinned and took a sip from her glass.  
“Cool... so, how about a wander down by the shore? It's a great view of the stars, espescially on a nice clear night like this” said Sonic, giving Brea his swauve, seductive smile.  
Brea looked at the hedgehog, a light pink tint across her muzzle. “Oh... well, sure” she replied and smiled.  
Sonic glanced up at the clock on the wall behind Brea and stood up, walking over to her. He offered his hand down to her and smiled.  
Brea took his hand, smiling as he helped her to her feet.  
“Shall we then?” he said offering Brea his arm.  
“I didn't realise you were such a gentleman” Brea giggled as she linked her arm around his.  
“For a lovely lady like you? Certainly” he grinned and the two set off down towards the beach.  
  
“Isn't it lovely here?” asked Amy as she sat beside Knuckles on the sandy dunes.  
“I guess” Knuckles replied, looking out at the softly lapping waves.  
Amy looked at her watch again “What's taking so long?” she thought to herself, looking up towards the path just over the dunes as she heard voices. “About time” she muttered under her breath.  
  
“See, look at that view” said Sonic, pointing up at sky with his right hand and slowly snaking his left arm round Brea's shoulders as they passed the now shadow covered dunes. “So many constalations... incredible huh?” he said as he slowly slipped his arm down her back, resting his hand on her hip. Smirking as he heard shifting in the sand behind them.  
Brea pulled away from Sonic, giving him an un-easy look. “Sonic.. please don't” she said softly and looked away from him.  
“What's wrong?” he asked, taking her hand as he moving closer.  
“I... I don't think you should...” Brea stuttered and looked up as the hedgehog lifted her hand and pulled her close.  
“Why not?” Sonic asked in soft, smooth voice as he slipped his arm around her waist.  
  
Knuckles stared at the pair, glaring as the anger built up inside him.  
“It's just an act... It's not for real” Amy thought to herself over and over as she watched her crush slip his other arm around her friend.  
  
Brea stared at Sonic, his face now close to hers. “Sonic... please.. please don't” she whispered, an upsetting look on her face.  
“What's wrong?” Sonic asked as Brea pulled away out of his arms.  
“It's just... I.. I like you Sonic, but.. but not that way” she said, turning away from him.  
“What? Not even a little?” he asked softly as he walked up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders as he noticed a figure slowly making their way over the dunes and towards them.  
“No... not like that” she replied and stared out at the dark water.  
“Why?” he asked again, gently running his hands down her arms.   
Brea closed her eyes and sighed, not realising they were no longer alone. “Because... my heart already belongs to someone else” she said softly.  
“Really? But who?” he asked, descretly glancing back as he heard footsteps approaching him. He gave a slight smirk as he felt the two powerful hands grip his arms, wrenching him backwards, away from Brea. “Wow! Hey, what the hell?!” he yelled, doing his best not to smile or giggle.  
Brea turned around, a shocked look on her face as she saw Knuckles holding Sonic tight in his grip.  
“She said no! So back off you jerk!” Knuckles growled pushing Sonic over on to his butt.  
“Kn-knuckles?” Brea stuttered, watching them.  
  
“Got a problem pal?” said Sonic, dusting the sand off as he stood up.  
Knuckles glared at him “Yeah, I got a problem... I.... you... she...” he stuttered, fighting to get the words out.  
“Come on buddy, if you've got something to say then say it” Sonic taunted, smirking.  
Knuckles raised a fully clenched fist “I'm not your buddy, and don't you forget it! Now shut up before I...” he growled, his voice suddenly trailing off as he felt a soft, warm hand touch his arm. He looked over to see Brea standing beside him.  
“Brea? I... I...” he babbled as he looked at her.  
“What's going on here? What's with the aggression?” she asked, looking up in to his deep purple eyes.  
“I... I couldn't let him... I mean... he's... he shouldn't be...” Knuckles replied, looking away from her as he blushed.  
Brea smiled as she watched him. “Knuckles? Are... are you jelouse?” she said softly.  
Knuckles frowned, turning bright red. “NO!” he snapped, refusing to look at her.  
Brea looked over at Sonic as Amy walked up beside him, a look of realisation on her face as he winked at her, nodding. She looked at Knuckles and giggled. He looked at her, a little confused at her reaction.  
“Come on tough guy, You don't have to be jelouse of Sonic. He's a good friend... a rather conniving one.. “ she said and glanced over at Sonic then back at Knuckles. “But still, just a friend. You're my hero... always have been. You know that” she continued, gently petting his tightly clenched fist.  
“Really?... you mean...” he said as he looked at her, his muzzle now a bright red.  
“So... you would... I mean... would you.. yaknow.. with me?” he babbled, smiling awkwardly. Brea simpy nodded at him, a big smile on her face.  
“It's about time!” said Sonic, giving Knuckles a firm friendly slap on the back.  
Knuckles stared at him “What?” he said, confused.  
“You mean it really didn't click? The whole time?” asked Sonic as he grinned at the two echidnas.  
“You mean this whole thing was a set up?” said Knuckles, frowning.  
“Yup” said Amy with a cheeky grin..  
“And you fell for it hook, line and sinker pal” said Sonic sarcasticly.  
“Why would you...” Knuckles began then looked at Brea. “They tricked me.... us, in to... “ he said, his voice trailing off as he looked down. Smiling as he stared in to her deep blue eyes.  
“See, I told you it'd work” said Sonic, winking as he gave Amy a nudge.  
“Yeah, yeah. Smarty pants” Amy replied, rolling her eyes. “Come on, lets give these two love birds a little time alone” she said quietly, tugging Sonic's arm as she edged away.  
“Good idea... hey Amy?” said Sonic as they walked off up over the dunes.  
“Yes?” she replied, looking at the now blushing hedgehog.  
“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” he asked with an awkward smile.  
“Nope” she replied, flittering her lashes at him.  
“Would you like to eh... maybe spend the day with me?” Sonic asked, turning red.  
Amy smiled “I'd love to” she replied, hugging him. Giggling as the two disapeared up the path.  
  
The Two echidnas now stood together on the sandy beach, gazing at each other.  
Brea looked up at Knuckles and smiled “Some trick huh?” she said, giggling.   
“I'll say” he replied as he slowly slipped his arms around her.  
“Sooo... what do you want to do now tough guy?” Brea asked as she looked up at the purple eyed echidna.  
Knuckles smiled at her, a cheeky, seductive kinda of smile. He pulled her tight against him and lent forward, his lips gently touching hers. “That's a start” he whispered as pulled away, smiling.  
Brea took a deep breath as she looked up at him “If I am dreaming... please, don't wake me up” she said softly, reaching up and touching his cheeck.  
“Oh, that feeling's mutual, trust me” he replied, gently stroking her long quills as she rested her head upon his chest. “Nice work hedgehog. Thanks buddy” He thought to himself and smiled as the two stood there snuggled together, gazing at the stars.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic so please enjoy.  
> Thoughts, oppinions & suggestions are welcome.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> (complete)


End file.
